


Head Over Heels

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirty Dean, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean and you always flirt, tell each other dirty jokes and god awful puns.





	Head Over Heels

Dean and you always joked around. Whether it was silly puns or dirty jokes, it was like a tournament when one of you started. The back and forth always ended in sexual tension, and in romantic confusion. You always had a little crush on the oldest Winchester, but due to your life as a hunter never acted on it. You were pretty sure he wasn't interested in you, seeming like the kind of guy who only wanted one night stands. 

Sam groaned loudly at one of your lousy jokes. Dean, however, laughed whole-heartedly. The younger Winchester shook his head and stood up, leaving the room with a disappointed look to you. You smirked, getting up too. "Hey, where're you going?", Dean asked. You held up your empty beer bottle, motioning questioningly to his. "I'm good, thanks."

You left the room, heart pounding in your chest. You seriously needed to get your emotions under control. Those could easily get you killed. Sighing, you opened the next bottle, taking a deep swig from it before heading back to where you left Dean. Just when you were about to reach him, you tripped, spilling the beer over yourself. You landed with a thud and a groan. "Uhh... you okay there?" You nodded, slowly pushing yourself up, trying to play off the embarrassment. "Yeah... I guess I just really fell for you" 

Why did you say that? Why the hell did you say that? What the hell?!

Deans laughter ripped you out of your thoughts. "Nice save!", he chuckled, helping you back to your feet. You snorted. "Uh-hu. Sure" Dean looked you up and down. "Well. You're wet now. Might as well take a shower." Why did he have to emphasize the word wet so much? He smirked, suddenly pulling you closer. His lips hovered over yours. "Maybe then I'll make you wet again?" Then he let go, leaving the room. 

Damn. You really needed a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
